


［鸣佐］恶(R18)

by Dragon_li



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_li/pseuds/Dragon_li
Summary: 谢谢阅读！





	［鸣佐］恶(R18)

当宇智波佐助早上醒来的时候，漩涡鸣人已经离开了。临走之前，他给佐助留下了一张字条，上面写着：火之国有紧急会议，我先走了。记得照顾好自己，我会尽早回来。  
字条的字迹十分潦草，佐助皱着眉凝视了好一阵才看明白上面写的内容。  
他从床上下来，把字条揉成一团扔到了旁边的垃圾桶里，慢悠悠地走到盥洗室。  
宇智波佐助赤裸着身体，仰头在花洒下淋浴。  
他滚动的喉头被人吸吮到红肿，白皙紧实的胸膛上布满密密麻麻的吻痕，耻骨和大腿根部有着被人大力摁住造成的淤青。  
总而言之，这具年轻而富有爆发力的身体带着令人窒息的凌辱美感。

昨晚的性事太过疯狂，以至于宇智波佐助现在回想起来，还是没有搞清楚漩涡鸣人为什么会那么生气。  
他所能回忆起来的，仅仅只有对方沉默地将他压在墙上，那双常年含笑的眼睛暗藏着怒火。  
与他粗重呼吸一同响起的，是他颇为喑哑的嗓音。  
“轮回眼使用过度后出现异常？查克拉暂时无法恢复？你都做了些什么？”  
“只是暂时的。我有预感，三天以内这种异常就会消失。”  
“什么预感！没有查克拉的这段时间如果出了什么差错——”  
“没有人敢对我出手，况且除了你，我没告诉任何人这件事。”  
谈话到了这里就陷入了僵局，有很长一段时间佐助都看到漩涡鸣人张嘴想要说些什么，却最终抿嘴不再言语。  
最后，结局是以漩涡鸣人粗鲁地咬住他的喉咙，将他压在床上不断贯穿索取结束的。

没有查克拉的佐助在漩涡鸣人面前显得不堪一击，在隐藏着重重危机之下的木叶忍者村也有着极大的风险。  
尽管佐助向鸣人保证过这三天会待在家里好好等虚弱期过去，对方还是变出了四个实力强劲的影分身在暗处保护他。  
毕竟在这种事情上，漩涡鸣人不允许有一丝差错。

 

——  
最近这一段时间，不只是木叶村有许多奇奇怪怪的事情发生，各大忍者村也都发生了一些诡异的事情。  
火之国召开的联合会议上，五大国的忍者村的“影”聚在一起谈论这几日发生的怪事。  
七代目火影漩涡鸣人双手交叉，目光平静。在听过各种可能造成的原因之后，开口道：“所以说，这种诡异的现象，甚至可能会发生到我们头上。”  
“有可能。”五代目风影我爱罗接道：“它是一种无意识、具有随机性，在某种意义上非常公平的东西。”  
“啊啊，别这么严肃啊！”四代目土影黑土笑眯眯道：“说不定只是封印辉夜留下的后遗症？很快就会好了！”  
“希望如此吧，不然的话……”  
“不然的话，这可能会成为席卷忍者界有史以来最大的灾难。”  
——

 

在宇智波佐助成长的很长一段时间，漩涡鸣人都是他认为最聒噪的对象。  
黏人、话痨、莫名兴奋激动、不分场合，哪怕在现如今对方已经渐渐成熟的情况下，他还是忍不住为鸣人又加上了一条特质：跟踪狂。  
距离漩涡鸣人离家的第七个小时，在宇智波佐助坐在距离地面几十米高的树枝上闭目歇息，被迫被漩涡鸣人的影分身公主抱下去时，他终于忍无可忍地沉声道：“走开。”  
被佐助凶的影分身闻言眼睛忽闪，好声好气道：“佐助，我要照顾你的安全呀！”  
其他影分身附和道：  
“是呀是呀！就是这样的说！”  
“保护佐助是我的职责！”  
“刚才太危险了！我们都是为了你好呀！”  
“对呀对呀！”

“如果说真的是为我好的话，”佐助皱着眉头，没有去看影分身和鸣人一样的面容，“那么至少在天黑这段时间，不要打扰我在这里休息。”  
“随便你们怎么样，反正只要不让我看到你们就好。”  
“可是……”影分身纠结地吞吐着话，在他看到佐助阴沉的脸色时，浑身打了一个寒颤，委委屈屈地答应了对方的请求。  
“我知道了。”  
“我也知道了的说！”  
“听佐助的话！”  
“是呀是呀！”

一眨眼的功夫，影分身们便全都不见了。  
宇智波佐助心里暗自松了口气，他躺在树荫下，惬意地感受着凉风吹拂、鸟语花香。  
这种惬意的时光，偶尔他也会想：‘要是鸣人在的话就好了。’

******

有什么地方不对劲。  
漩涡鸣人在回来的路上，头脑愈发陷入昏沉。  
从某个不知名的地方散发着某种邪恶、黑暗的力量，将漩涡鸣人包围起来，它随着呼吸渗透鸣人的身体。  
内心黑暗的想法疯狂滋生，漩涡鸣人骤然停下，扶着一旁的树干弯下腰，克制不住咽喉处腾升的恶心感干呕起来。  
“七代目！您没事吧？”一侧，属下紧张地问。  
鸣人五指合拢，指节因为用力发青。他松手，低喘着气，树干有五个深深的凹痕。  
“有问题…通知鹿丸让他暂时接管，我……”  
漩涡鸣人瞳孔骤然收缩，随即袭来的睡意让他身体一软，只来得及说出：“佐…佐助……”  
——佐助有危险。他的影分身失控了。  
鸣人昏了过去。

与此同时——  
“佐助…佐助…”  
“想要佐助…我的…”  
“我的佐助…是我的佐助…”  
影分身们笼聚在阴影之中，黑暗处，他们湛蓝色的瞳孔渐渐被血红色蚕食。  
而那双本该清明开朗的眼睛，逐渐被贪欲情色代替。  
邪恶在他们心中膨胀，张牙舞爪着，黏湿阴冷的贪婪在背后无声催促着他们。  
他是属于你的。  
宇智波佐助是属于漩涡鸣人的。  
他任你支配。  
他任你摆弄。  
瞧啊——  
他就在那树荫下乘凉。  
他应该乖乖张开大腿，像个娼妓一样等待你的临幸。

“我的……”  
“只属于我的……”  
“佐助。”  
随着一声声呢喃，影分身们慢慢融化成一团黑水，随后形成了一个新的影分身。  
一个代表漩涡鸣人内心深处最难以启齿的影分身。

******

当宇智波佐助眼睛被蒙上的时候，他便意识到自己玩大了。  
毕竟，他没有想到真的会有人不畏惧宇智波佐助的威名，胆敢对他下手。  
或许是情报出了什么差错。  
但此时的情况容不得佐助多想，他的头发被人狠狠拉扯，脸颊和潮湿的地面摩擦。双手则被人打了一个结，束缚在背后。他的后腰凹陷，细窄白皙的腰顺着衣襟的滑落显露。  
佐助皱眉，下颚绷紧，他冷声道：“什么人？”  
对方并未给予答复，男人粗喘着呼吸，滑腻的舌头掠过佐助的耳畔，狠狠嘬了一口。紧接着，对方将脸埋到他的的后颈上，汲取着他脖间的香气。  
湿热的呼吸打到佐助脖子上，令他胸口泛起一阵恶心。他的手因为愤怒握成拳头，却又被对方不容置疑地掰开，仿佛不允许佐助对他的存在产生厌恶一样。  
男人从佐助背后将膝盖顶入他的大腿间，隔着薄薄的布料，佐助能清楚地感受到对方灼热的体温。  
随即，对方笼罩在他身体之上。  
骤然的阴影变化让佐助心头一紧，他已经明白了对方想要做什么。  
然而令他感到咬牙切齿的是，他对此束手无策。

 

影分身在将他心爱的佐助压倒在地上时，鸣人此前留下的命令‘保护佐助’和他心中强烈的欲望产生矛盾，致使他无比纠结。  
但好在即使因为‘贪欲’的督促而蒙蔽了他的双眼，他依然不希望佐助发现袭击的人是他。  
他蒙住了佐助的眼睛。

粗糙的手掌伸进佐助的衣服下摆，抚摸着那紧致光滑的肌肤。男人看到佐助奋力挣扎着，冷声道：“滚！”  
但他根本没有任何力量能将这个漩涡鸣人的影分身打倒，他只是在做无用功。  
男人轻声低笑，炽红色的眼眸深不见底。  
他将佐助的身体转过去，正面对着他。随后扒开他的衣襟，露出白皙的胸膛，两颗褐色的圆点点缀在白皙的皮肤上格外显眼。  
影分身吞咽口水，他有些颤抖地伸出手，随后定住，用力地捏住佐助的乳头向上提拉，拇指对着上面的小口扣弄。待他将乳尖玩弄的颤颤巍巍地挺立，他低下头，将已经立起来的乳尖舔吮一圈，把佐助胸部周围弄的湿亮亮的。  
“滚…滚开……”佐助嘶哑着声音，他抬起腿想要踹开男人，却被对方一把握住在腿上的穴位点了几下，便立刻失去了力气，无力地悬在空中。

影分身解开裤链，他蛰伏在腹下的什物腰已经勃起，饱满的肉柱猛然从中弹出，在空中沉重地摇晃了几下。  
听到裤链解开的声音，佐助抿起嘴唇，咬着牙承受即将到来的屈辱。  
影分身托起佐助的胯，双手沉稳地将他的裤子扒落至脚裸，笔直白皙的双腿暴露在微凉的空气下激起小颗粒。  
微翘的臀部被迫抬升，双腿无力地搭在男人肩上。影分身探近，手掌扒开臀肉，注视着淡褐色褶皱的穴口。

并没有做事先的扩充和润滑，男人将肉茎抵在佐助的穴口。随后，他像钉钉子一样，肉棒一寸一寸地钉进佐助的身体里。粗大的龟头在穴肉里破势如竹，他毫不留情地分开肠肉，直到沉沉的囊袋抵在穴口。  
湿热的肉壁从四处八方包裹着茎身，影分身无视佐助因疼痛从鼻腔发出的闷哼。  
他先是停顿了一下，默默享受着肠壁的紧致。随后托着佐助的屁股，将肉棒缓缓抽出，只留下龟头将括约肌勾住，然后狠狠地操进去，接着快速地挺动着肉棒，不断抽插着穴肉，胯部和臀部接触的地方响起啪啪啪的肉体拍打声。  
“混……混蛋……”说出的话随着顶撞支离破碎，宇智波佐助胸膛剧烈起伏着，喉间呜咽着将快要发出的呻吟掩下。  
他的肉穴开始分泌足以承受男人撞击的淫水，随着男人一波又一波猛烈地攻击，发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声。  
肉穴的凸起被用力碾过，剧烈腾升的快感几乎要将佐助埋没。他颤抖着身体，用力忍耐着，却在男人又一次猛烈地撞击下发出一声颤抖的“啊”。  
听到佐助的喘息，影分身抽插的更加卖力强劲。他每一次龟头都狠狠地操到佐助凸起的前列腺，像是要把那里操烂一样，带着凶狠的力度。  
“唔哈……啊……”宇智波佐助忍不住从喉间发出求情一般的声音。  
剧烈的快感让佐助的大脑开始眩晕，他喘着呼吸，汗珠滑过他的脸颊，被男人舔舐掉。  
“呼——”男人粗重的呼吸贴在他的耳畔，佐助侧过脸，想要躲避他的缠腻。  
男人宽大的手掌盖过他一侧的脸颊，将他转了过来。他压下身体，阴茎在不断抽搐的小穴里搅动。  
他轻轻咬着佐助的唇瓣，灵活的舌头钻进他的嘴里，舔着佐助的上颚。  
不知何时，佐助也放下了抵抗，和漩涡鸣人的影分身纠缠不休，唇濡相交。  
伴随着佐助最后一声闷哼，夹在两人腹间的肉棒抽搐着射出了精液，浓稠的精液足足射了好几股，在影分身的胸肌上流淌。  
影分身感受着肉穴的疯狂蠕动，又猛烈抽插了几十下，直接射进了佐助的肉穴深处，滚烫的精液抵在前列腺上猛烈射出，剧烈的刺激直接让佐助昏了过去。  
影分身抽出肉棒，那双和漩涡鸣人一样的眼睛渐渐由血红色恢复成天蓝色。  
他眨着眼睛，盯着身下晕过去的佐助重重咽了口唾沫。先前的邪念随着欲望的释放一并消散，影分身抽了抽鼻子，喃喃道：“糟……糟了……”

——

距离漩涡鸣人影分身失控事件足足过去了一个月，笼罩在各个忍者村上的诡异现象早就消失殆尽。  
这个危机来去都十分莫名其妙，就连聪明如奈良鹿丸也没想透其中的原因。  
不过对于漩涡鸣人来说，这些都不是最重要的。  
最重要的是宇智波佐助已经有整整一个月没让他碰过了。

七代目火影郁闷地处理着如小山堆积着的公务，重重叹了口气。  
他一边在文书上签下自己的名字，一边愤愤咬牙切齿道：“都怪那个影分身——”  
如果，如果那是他本体就好了。  
唉。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读！


End file.
